Protect and serve
by Anonymous fanz
Summary: Officer John Williams is used to Following orders and protecting other. But in a zombie apocalypse, kindness is a luxury that few can afford... ... Accepting OCs for next chapter. You can Find the submission sheet in my profile.
1. Escaping the Pharmacy

**welcome to my walking dead fanfic**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR JOHN WILLIAMS**

...

As soon as I heard yelling outside, I got ready to go outside. Glenn and Carly followed me. one of the undead got on some kid so Carly shot the walker off. "Run!" Glenn yelled as me and Carly shot some of the undead. everyone ran to the pharmacy. I shut the gate, locked it, and closed the door as I entered The building.

"We can't take risks like this" Lilly said with a slight tone of anger. "We can't just let people die either." Carley said. "When I say that door stays shut no matter what, I fucking mean it." Lilly said raising her tone. "We don't know who these people are. The could be dangerous." She added on. "Worse, they could have lead them right to us." Larry added. "So we just let them die!" I questioned. "We have kids with us" one of the guys we saved spoke. He looked like Lee Everett. MAYBE HE IS LEE EVERETT! " I see one girl." Larry growled. That's odd. I remember seeing two...

The girl looked at the one who looked like everet. "What is it?" He asked. "I-I have to pee." she answered. "Then just go." he instructed."They've got kids Lilly" glenn said. "Those things don't care." Lilly responded. "Maybe you should go join 'em then. You'll have something in common!" The guy with the cap and mustache said. "God dammit Lilly, you got to control these people" Larry said. "They just ran out their." She complained. "I don't give a flyin fuck. We're in a war zone." Larry countered."she's an asshole, that's for sure." "lee" said. "If that's what it takes" Lilly said. "well you don't have to be a bitch about it" "lee" spoke back.

"Holy shit. Son of a bitch, one of thems bitten!" Larry yelled. I looked and saw the other kid. I'm not sure if he was bit though. "shit!" "Lee" said looking at the boy. Guess they don't know either. "We let one in you stupid shits!" Larry yelled."we have to end this now." Larry said as he walked toward the boy. "Over my dead body." The cap guy said as he moved in front of Larry. " we'll dig one hole" Larry said. "No, I'm cleaning him up, he's fine." The woman with the boy said. "Don't you people fucking get it. Everytime we let someone with a bite stay in here, we all end up bitten" Larry yelled. "shut up." The cap guy said. "We gotta throw 'em out. Or smash his head in." Larry continued. "But if he isn't bit, we're just killing an innocent boy!" I yelled. I did not help save these people so we could kill them.

"Lee, what do we do about this guy" the cap guy asked. SO IT IS EVERETT! "Dad, it's just a boy." Lilly added. "Lilly, I'll handle this." Larry assured. "Your heart dad. You need to calm down." Lilly reminded. "We kick his ass" lee answered. "That's what I'm thinking" the cap guy said. "EVERYONE CHILL THE FUCK OUT!" Carly yelled. "Nobody's doing anything." Lilly said. "Shut up Lilly." Larry said. " and YOU, shut the fuck up, because they will find us, and they will get in here, and none of this will fucking matter!" Larry continued. "But right now, we're about to be trapped in here with one of those things!" He went on. "What the hell are you talking about?" The cap guy asked. "He's bitten! That's how you turn!" Larry yelled. At this rate his heart could give out ANY second. "He's not bitten! Lee stop this. It's upsetting him" the woman said to lee."I'm upsetting him! Upsetting is getting eaten alive!" Larry yelled. "Dad, we get it. It's a big deal." Lilly said to larry. "Sit down or that's it!" Lee yelled to Larry. "You gonna whoop me! You and what homo parade!" He yelled back. "This one." The cap guy said. "Ha, that's a good one. Little boy! Before you eat your mommy, you can watch your dad get his nose broken!" Larry yelled.

"That's enough Larry!" I yelled as I moved between him and the boy. "I'm gonna kill him Kat! just worry about duck." The cap guy said. "Lee!" The girl called from across the room. "Yeah?" he responded. "There's some one in there!" She answered. "It's just 's behind the counter. Probably." He said. He probably is Lee Everett. "Hey, I'm not the bad guy here, I'm just looking out for my daughter." Larry defended himself. "no, your just the guy arguing for killing a kid!" The cap guy yelled. "He's covered in muck. She'll find the bite. Watch!" Larry yelled back. "he had a walker shot off of him. He might not have been bit!" I noted. "And if he was? The first thing he'll do is sink his teeth right into his mom's face. Then, once she's dead, she'll probably ponce on your little girl. She'll turn fast, then there'll be three."Larry predicted. "We'll deal with it then." Lee answered "We don't touch him until she finds the bite. I've seen it Bite victims before. they tend to die very slowly. That means we have plenty of time to find out if he is bit." I reassured. "You better. And when she does get ready because we're throwing him out!" Larry yelled. Suddenly the girl screamed.

We looked to see a undead guy in the bathroom. That must be why it was locked. "Clementine!" I heard Lee yell. He ran toward her but fell over. He got up and ran toward them. "Stay away from her you son of a bitch" he yelled as he grabbed the walker, allowing clementine (I think that's her name) to run. The walker then started trying to bite him. I shot the walker while lee was trying to push it away. He looked to me. "Great thanks" he said as he looked at the corpse. "Uh guys?" Glenn spoke as walkers began trying to get in. "They're gonna get in." Larry said as they continued. "Shut up" the cap guy said. I still haven't heard his name. Suddenly we hear machine gun fire. "Is that the military?" lee asked. " I don't know."Lilly answered. "Thank god for what ever it is." Glenn said.

"We almost died because of this asshole and his itchy trigger finger. That was stupid that was—" he began groaning. His heart finally couldn't take anymore. "I told you to calm down Larry." I yelled. "Was he the one bitten?!" Lee asked. "No don't be crazy! It's his heart." Lilly answered. "My pills" Larry groaned. "Nitroglycerin pills?" Kat asked. "Yes we're out. We've been trying to get into the pharmacy since we got her. Please try to get in there! It's behind the counter, where the pills are." She continued. "maybe there's another entrance. Through the office." Lee noted. That confirms that he IS Everett. "How do you know that's an office" Carly asked. "Educated guess" Lee answered. I doubt that.

"it doesn't matter. we need nitroglycerin Pills. Please get in their. I'll keep an eye on my dad." Lilly said. "Everyone else should get comfy and look for something useful. We could be in here a while." The cap guy said. "I'm starting to think this drug store isn't a permanent solution" Glenn said. "Your right, this place ain't exactly Fort Knox" the cap guy responded." what do you suggest." Lee asked. "We need as much gas as possible so we can all get out of downtown Macon fast." Glenn said. "Great idea" I commented. "Then i'll head out and get gas. There's a motel not to far from here. Put toward the end of peach tree. I'll work my way towards it then loop back, siphoning what i can." Glenn continued. "You're insane!" Lee said. "Well it's gotta get done. Plus I'm quick. Know my way around Macon." Glenn replied. "Local?" Lee asked. "born and raised" glenn answered. "If you're going to do that, here's a walkie talkie in case you get in a tight spot." Lee said while passing him a walkie talkie from his pocket. "Hopefully you won't need it." he finished. "Cool" Glenn said. "Clementine's got the other one. Check in with her and get back as soon as you can." Lee noted.

"and you what your name?" the cap guy asked (I plan on asking him that) to Lilly. "Lilly. My dad's Larry" she answered. "Keep a good eye on him. These boys will work on getting you your medicine." He assured. "That's right" lee said. "and you" he pointed to doug, "you watch that door. Your our look out alright." He asked. "It's Doug,you got it." he replied. "And I'm Carley." Carley added. " i'm john" I said. "You two will shift in with Doug when he needs it. For now, get some rest. Your good shots—I'd like to keep it that way." He said. "You got it boss" Carley responded. "Now get him those pills" he said. Taking advantage of my orders I decided to sit back and wait.

Lee came up to me. I wasn't surprised since he went around to everyone else. "So John, how are you doing?" Lee aske. "Fine. So how is your group. Everyone alright considering what happened?" I answered. "yeah. You saved me earlier. Thanks." Lee said. "I didn't save your lives so I could watch them end." I responded. "I'll talk to you later." Lee said. And with that he went into the office. I decided to see the others. I went over to Lee's group. "How are you guys doing." I asked them. "We'll be fine." The cap guy said. "thanks for the help. We really appreciate it." The woman said. "Your welcome. We don't need more of those things. And that's sort of my job. I was a cop before this started." I said. "Anyway, I'll be going." I said, as I left. I went of to Lilly and Larry.

"How is he doing?" I asked Lilly. "We need those nitroglycerin pills, but other than that, he's fine." She answered. "Why don't you listen to me?" She asked. "We can't just let others die while they are helpless. Besides being heartless, they also become more of those things. Then, that lowers our chances of surviving. If we have a larger group, and less of those things, we might have a better chance of surviving." I said. I wasn't going to bother saying much about how wrong it was since they probably won't care. But if I make it sound like it could help us in the long run, they would listen. "Why did you shoot?" Lilly asked. "I don't know. I seen how fast they can multiply. letting that thing bite anyone is dangerous." I answered. I decided to wait for when Doug decides to change shifts.

...

"Hey there, this is glenn and uh, I'm kinda in a jam here." Glenn said over the radio. "Uh, little girl, if your there, can you please put your daddy on the phone? Or the talkie, or whatever." Lee gets handed the walkie talkie. "this is lee, what's up." Lee said into the talkie. "So, I'm down at the motor inn and, well, I'm stuck." Glenn answered. "Yeah, uh, I, uh, saw a chance to get a bunch of supplies for the group, and a bunch of the roaming ones got the jump on me." So glenn is trapped by walkers. "I'm hiding over here but they won't leave."

"what's up?" the cap guy asked. "Glenn's trapped down at the motor inn." Lee answered."hey, Glenn, we're gonna talk it over, and send a group to come get you, all right?" Lee said into the talkie. "phew, awesome. i'll sit tight until then." glenn replied. "sounds good." Lee said. "I'm going to hold on to this until we get Glenn back, ok?" Lee said to clementine. "I'll take good care of it."

"What do you think." The cap guy asked. "I think Doug is not very good around zombies. And you've got your family here. so I'm gonna take John and his deadeye Down to the motel, get Glenn, and get back here as fast as we can."Lee answered. "If that's what you got to do." The cap guy said. "Somebody's got to." Lee said. "When ever your ready." I said.

...

Lee came. "You ready to head out." Lee "sure. Let's go." I said.

...

"You're a good shot." Lee said as we moved toward the inn. "Yeah,as a police officer, I get pretty good marksman training." I said. "So you're a police officer." He asked. "Yeah. I was off duty when this began. Wish I was, then I would at least have plenty of weapons and ammo." I noted. I decided to do something risky. "Hey. Did you know the owners. I asked. "Yeah we were close." Lee answered."How about their sons." I asked. "I know one worked in the shop. The other was in Atlanta." Lee answered. I wasn't going to see further into if Lee was or was not Lee Everett. We finally reached the motor inn. "Shit! Get down." Lee said as a walker looked toward us. He didn't see us. When we look back, I notice a ice machine door opening. "You see that?" I asked. Pointing to the machine. "Yeah." Lee answered. We walked toward the ice machine. "Be ready to shoot." Lee said. I pointed my gun. Finally Glenn came out of the ice machine.

"That wasn't so hard." Lee said. "Let's go." I said. I think we wasted enough time as it is. "Not yet. There's a survivor trapped up there." Glenn said. "How do you know?" I asked. "I was out here looking for gas, and up there, I heard crying coming from inside." Glenn said. "Who is it?" Lee asked. "It's a girl. We talked and she got frightened. I was trying to get in and she kept saying I was bitten. I tried to convince I wasn't and that's when all these guys came from the forest. A couple almost got me and I ended up hiding here." Gleen explained.

"Well let's hurry." I said. Those walkers could be in the room any second now. "Ok here's the plan. We don't know how hard it's going to be to get her out of that room." Lee said. "Yeah it boarded up." Glenn noted. "so we have to kill every one of them in here." Lee explained. "We can't shoot them all with out attracting more." I said. "We need to kill them quietly." I finished. Lee looked past the wall. He ran and came back with a pillow. "I don't think we can smother them to death." I said. "That's not what I have in mind." Lee said. "Get out your gun." Lee ordered. I decided to listen, hoping he knows what he's doing. Lee shoved the pillow in the walkers face, I then shoot the walker. The walkers look, but don't come to investigate. "That was sick" glenn said.

We move over to a red car. Lee looks inside the car. He pulls out something. "It's, uh, a, sparky thing" "Sparkplug." I corrected. "You should hand onto that. might come handy." Glenn said. Lee pushed the car into a walker. "That was awesome." Glenn said. We moved behind the pickup truck. Lee takes out the sparkplug. He prepares to jam it into the window. "Wait! Let me see that." Glenn said. Lee hands over the Sparkplug. "The porcelain in these things turn car windows into tissue paper. Lee hit the window with the Porcelain. The glass shattered. The walkers looked but still did nothing. Lee put his hand into the car and pulled out a awl."That could scramble a brain pretty good."Glenn said."That's exactly what I'm thinking." Lee said.

We moved toward the RV in the center. Lee whistled, getting one walkers attention. Lee struck him with the awl in the chest, then the head. Another walker came. I smacked it with my gun, kicked over, then crushed it's head with my foot. "Nice!" Glenn said. we walked toward the car. Lee finished the walker we trapped. "Dude, where'd your weapon go?" Glenn asked. "Into that icepick sized hole." Lee answered. "Haha, holy cow. It's cool, at least we got THIS." Glenn said pointing to the fire axe on the wall. "We just have two left." I said pointing to the walkers on the balcony. "you two lag behind. Just in case this goes to hell." Lee said. "Got it, we'll be right behind you." I said.

Lee went up first, killing one walker with the axe as soon as I got upstairs. The second approached. Lee hit the next one into the wall with the axe, killing it. "Rad." Glenn commented. "Hello In there! We're here to help." Lee shouted. "Please, just go away!" The girl inside shouted back. "Guess she doesn't want help." I said, shrugging. "If you open up, we can take you someplace safer! We've got a group in town." Lee continued. "No,no,no. please,no!" She said with despair filling her voice. "She's in trouble!" Glenn said. "Miss! we're coming in!"Lee shouted. He used the axe to break the board. He attempted to open but the door was locked. Lee began to kick the door down. "stop, just stop. I'm coming out." She said. She opened the door. I could see her pale skin, and blood from a fresh wound. "She's bitten!" I warned. "What?!" Glenn said, surprised. "I told you. I said 'go away, I'm bit.'But you wouldn't leave." She explained.

"Let's calm down. You could be fine." Lee said. "I won't be fine. My boyfriend was bitten. You get sick a die and you come back, and you kill anything you can find." She continued. "You have a boyfriend?" Glenn said,disappointed. "Seriously?!" I scold. There are more serious thinks happening right now. "I don't want that. It's not Christian. Please, just Leave me, please go." She continued."Lets not waste anymore time." I said as I walked toward the stairs.

"You have a gun." She said in a calm tone. "And?" I asked. "Can I borrow it?" She asked. "Why?" I questioned. There isn't much she can do with it. "Give it to me. I can just, you know, end this, and then–then there's no problem." She answered. "NO!" I yelled. "We can't let you do that to yourself." Lee said. "Then do it for me!" The woman yelled. "Let's go." I said. I continued walking to the stairs. "Give it to me please!" The woman continued."This is crazy." Glenn said. The Woman began walking toward me. "stay back!" I warned.

"It's just two seconds, just one bullet, and I can be with my family, and it will all be fine." She said, still walking up to me. "Miss." Lee said. "STAY BACK!" I shouted right before the woman jumped at me. I threw her off me, accidentally sending her over the balcony. She landed on top of a car. "SHIT!" Lee yelled. I looked, to see if she survived. Suddenly, walkers came. Me, Lee, and Glenn ran to his pizza car. I looked back to see the walkers move toward the woman.

...

As we entered the pharmacy, Lee began talking to the guy with the cap. I decided to sit by the door to the office. Lee came to me, after he was done talking to his friend. "Hey. How you holding up." He asked. "Fine. Just thinking about what happened." I answered. "I know what you mean." Lee said. "You mentioned you were a police officer." Lee said. "Yeah. I joined the police force before this happened. I learned two things from it: How to shoot a gun, and everyone has a reason for doing something." I explained. "How did you learn that second part." Lee asked. "I only made a few arrests, but all of them were because of something that happened between the killer and the person they killed. I helped arrested this one guy a few days ago. He shot a guy because of something he did to his brother. People always have a motivation to do something, or else they have no reason to do it." I explained. "I see what you mean." Lee said. He walked over Doug.

...

After a while, Lee and Doug ran back inside. "Man, that was close." Doug said, as he blocked the door. "But we did it, that's all that matters." Lee said. Lee walked over to Lilly and Larry. "I've got the keys." Lee said. "Great. God, your amazing. Let's get in there." Lilly said. They both entered. Shortly after they got in an alarm went off. Oh no.

...

"I'm gonna get the truck pulled up 'round back." The cap guy yelled. "Do it fast. I've got to get my dad out of here." Lilly said. "I don't plan on dilly-dallying." The cap guy said. "Honey, take Duck into the office and barricade the living hell out of the door behind me." He ordered to his wife ,I think. "Glenn, when you hear me honking in the alley, start getting people out of here." He said to Glenn."You got it." Glenn responded. "Doug, John, Carley and Lee, you guys make sure our defenses stay up 'til then. And Lee, I better take that axe, in case I run into any of them on the way to my truck." He said."Here you go." Lee said to the cap guy. He then caught the axe after Lee threw it to him. One of the doors began thumping. "Guys, that door's not locked anymore!" Doug warned. "Shit! You four get on it! I'll get back as fast as I can!" Kenny ordered before leaving.

Doug, Carley, and Glenn blocked the doors. "Stay away from the windows." Lee warned clementine. I moved toward the doors. "Glenn, we need your help! Please hurry!" The woman from Lee's group yelled. I took over Glenn's place. Lee joined us in blocking the door. "Hey, Lee… if we don't make it through this, you should know that… I think you're a great guy." Doug said to Lee. "Shut up Doug!" Lee yelled."We aren't going to die here!" I said next. "Doug, if we don't make it through this, you should know—" Carley said, cut off by the walkers slamming into the door. "I should know WHAT?" Doug asked. "Huh?!" Carley asked. "You said I should know—" Doug tried to explain, But stopped when a something fell over, and walkers came through a window, which they just broke.

Carley shot two of them. "Clementine! Can you look for something in-between the handles! Something real strong, ok?!" Lee asked Clem. "Ok." She said, before leaving. I tried harder to keep the door shut. Just until clementine gets back. "CLEMENTINE! Did you find anything?!" Lee yelled. "Nothing! Oh wait!" She responded, before heading to the office. "We just need to—" I was saying as walkers found another way in, through one of the windows. "Go!" Lee yelled, looking at me and Doug. We ran to the window. We blocked it off like we did the doors. Suddenly clem comes with something. A stick. The one the owner used! Lee used it to keep the doors shut. The walkers break through the boards. I move back and shot them with my gun.

"Shit! I'm out! I'm OUT! LEE! Help! Ammo! In my purse!" Carley yelled to Lee frantically. Lee ran to her, taking a clip from her purse and giving her it. Carley shot a walker that grabbed her leg, then the walkers outside. I realized they would just keep coming. I needed to do something to draw them away. I suddenly got a bad idea, but the only one I could make up right now.

"Guys, run!" I yelled as I went outside shooting walkers. "What are you doing!?" Lee yelled. "Buying time! Hurry!" Suddenly, Glenn came. "John, catch!" He shouted before throwing something. I caught it. It was one of the walkie talkies. "Thanks!" I yelled as I put it in my pocket and continued facing the walkers.

...

The next day I woke up inside of the gun store near the pharmacy. I looked outside to see a lot of dead walkers. I shot them when I ran inside here to hold out. All this ammo made it easy. I realized I **still **have plenty of ammo. More than I could carry. I tried the walkie talkie. No one answered. The thing clearly was working, so maybe, they don't have the other one. Or maybe they are dead. I heard something outside. I picked up a rifle and got ready to shoot. When i looked, I saw Lee and the cap guy walking to the pharmacy.


	2. Desperation

I have returned, more proactive than before. Now to return to our old friend John. This is my longest chapter ever. Since starting fanfiction!"

...

I decided to check how much ammo was left. Still plenty. I suddenly was signaled by Lilly to make no noise. "Open the gates, we have wounded!" Lee yelled. He, Kenny, and Mark came with a new person and a guy missing a leg. "What the hell?! You can't just be bringing in new people here! What are you thinking?" Lilly yelled. "You wanna calm down for a fucking minute!" Kenny yelled back. This again. Great. "Hey, watch your mouth!" Larry said. "No, I don't!" Lilly answered angrily. "I want to know why you thought bringing more mouths to feed here was a good idea?!"

"This guy would be dead by now if they just left them." I noted. "So what?" Larry said, not caring. "So every person the walkers get is more walkers we have to deal with!" I yell. They should at least realize that. "We are NOT responsible for every struggling survivor we come across! We have to focus on our group! Right here. Right now." Lilly said. "Helping others worked well last time." I reminded. "Maybe these people could be helpful." Doug added. "Come on Lily, these are people! People trying to survive just like us. We got to stick together." Mark says.

"The only reason you're here is because you had food. Food to last all of us. But that food is almost gone, we've got maybe a week's worth left." Lilly said. "Wait, so I'm only here because I have ammo!?" I asked. "Yes. But it won't matter since we're about to run out of food. And I don't suppose you two aren't carrying groceries, are you?!" She responded. "No." The one guy Lee saved said. I noticed The one legged guy was unconscious.

"Fine. You guys fight it out, then." Mark said as he left. "You know, you think you're the leader of this little group, but we can make our own god damn decisions. This isn't your own personal dictatorship." Kenny yelled. "Come on, your being dramatic." Carley said. "Everything always turns into a power struggle between you two. I'm not going to be a part of that."

"Hey. I didn't ask to lead this group." Lilly said. "Everyone was happy to have me distributing food when there was enough to go around, but now that it's running out, suddenly I'm a God damn nazi!" She ranted. "My problems started way before we had any food!" I yelled. "It doesn't matter who's in charge. Those people are here now. I guess we just have to decide what happens next." Lee said.

"No, it does matter. One person can't be in charge of EVERYTHING!" Kenny yelled. "If this keeps happening, You can just give them my rations, because I don't plan on staying if we have to do this everyday!" I shouted. "You know, it my feel safe to sit on the fence, but sooner or later You're going to have to decide whose side your on." Kenny said as he left. I decided to leave to. I have better things to do.

...

Lee came to me while I was working on one of the cars. "You want anything to eat." he asked. "No. I don't need it as much as the others." I said. "What are you doing." He asked. "Fixing the car, so we can use it if we need to leave here. Or if I decide to leave." I answered. Since the car has most of the Ammo and guns from the gun store, That meant they would have some trouble defending themselves if I left. Hopefully I won't have to.

"We can't stay out of it for long." I said. "Out of what?" Lee asked. "The power struggle. They are going to drag us in. The only way out is to leave." I explained. "Is that really an option?" Lee asked. "The only other one. I hope we don't have to take it." I said. Lee walked away to see the others.

"What happened to that guy?" I asked, referring to the one legged guy. "His leg was caught on a trap. It didn't have a release latch, so I had to cut his leg free." Lee explained. "Damn. You think he'll be alright?" I asked. "I hope so." Lee answered. "Guess that's what I would have done." I said. "What?" Lee asked. "Remove the leg. Save his life at the cost of his leg. Better than letting him die." I answered.

...

I went over to see what Doug was doing when suddenly I heard screaming. I looked back and saw Katja grabbed by the One legged guy. Who was now reanimated. What? I ran over and grabbed the walker, who Lee was trying to separate from Katja. I sent the walker into the wall. The walker was shot. I looked to see that it was Carley who shot him. "Nice shot." I said.

"Why'd ya bring him here in the first place asshole!" Larry yelled. "Dad, calm down." Lilly said. "You're going to get us all killed!" Larry continued. "Why didn't you tell us he was bitten!?" Kenny asked angrily to the other guy they saved. "What?!" he said confused. "He was bitten! And you didn't say a god damn word!" Kenny yelled. "He wasn't, I swear!" He said. "Well your 'not bitten' friend here came back to life and tried to kill my wife!" Kenny shouted angrily.

"What?! Wait, y'all don't know?" He said next. Don't know what. I hope it isn't what I think it is. "The hell are you talking about!?" Kenny asked. "It's not the bite that does it." He answered. FUCK! "You come back no matter how you die. If you don't destroy the brain, that just 's gonna happen to all of us." He explained. "I Fucking knew it." I said. "They multiplied to fast for it to be the bite. Especially with people dying other ways." I said.

"We're all infected? Everyone?" Lee asked. "I… I guess so. I don't know. All I know is that I've seen people turn who I KNOW we're NEVER bitten." Ben said. While he was talking I went on top of the balcony. Suddenly I noticed some people. "Hey! Who's over there!?" I yelled. "Woah, man, relax! Me and my brother, we—we just want to know if ya'll can help us out." One of them said as they came closer, with their hands up. "Stay right there!" I shouted. They don't look armed, but they can still be dangerous.

"We don't want any trouble." Lee said. ""Of course! Neither do we. I'm Andy St. John and this here's my brother Dan. We're just out looking for gasoline." The taller one said. "Why?" I asked."Our place is protected by an electric fence. Generators provide the electricity…" Andy explained. That will be helpful. "Our generators run on gas. Look, we own a dairy farm a few miles up the road. If ya'll be willing to lower your guns, we can talk about some kind of trade." The Dan said. What could they offer?

""How are ya'll doing on food? We got plenty at the dairy." Andy asked. This feels to convenient. "Lee, why don't you and Mark check the place out, see if it's legit." Lilly said. "I'm going with you. I got your back if anything seems fishy." Carley said. "So what are ya'll thinking?" One asked. "You got a deal," Lee said. I don't like this. "We'll bring SOME gas to your dairy. In exchange, you give us some food to bring back. We'll see how it goes from there." Lee explained. "Sounds fair. A couple gallons should power one of our generators for a while." one said.

...

Carley came back and said the farm was secure. I still think there is something up. When we got to the farm Lee and Mark were talking to the st. Johns and a woman. Something was in Marks shoulder. An arrow! "Mark! What happened!" I yelled. "He got shot with an arrow." Lee said. "Christ! Are you gonna be ok!?" Lilly asked. "Yeah. I'm fine. I should just... pull it out." Mark said. "Oh no, honey, c'mon, Brenda's got you. C'mon inside, we'll have you all sorted out." I knew this was too convenient.

"What kind of shit is this!" Larry yelled. "We ran into some people on the way up here. Bandits I guess. I think it was them that attacked." Lee explained. "They gave us a bunch of problems in the beginning. Killed a bunch of our farm hands. We were able to get em to stop by makin a deal." Andy said. "You knew about these people!?" Kenny asked. "Food for protection. Not like we had much choice, but we did get them to stop hasslin us." Danny said. "God damn it. Carley said this place was locked up tight." Larry said.

"It's just a fluke thing. We can't stop assuming there aren't bad people out there." Lee said. "What the hell do you mean a fluke!?" Lilly said. "It could have happened any where. Could have happened to us in the motor inn." Lee said. "With all the ammo I got, they probably will be there sooner or later." I said. "Listen, we may have an agreement with those people, but we will not stand for this shit." Andy said. "Ain't No way we gonna let those sons o bitches get away with this." Dan agreed. "So what are you thinking?" I ask.

"They're hard to pin down, but I think I know where at least one of their camps are." Dan said. "When you're ready, go scope out that bandit camp and come find us." Dan instructed. "Bandit? Seriously. This place isn't safe, we can't stay here." Lilly said. "Not safe!? This place is a hell of a lot safer than that god damn motor inn. I think all of us and our guns can handle a couple punks with bows and arrows." Kenny said.

"What we need to do is find a way to get our whole group out here to stay. Take this place over if we have to." Kenny said. "I don't think that taking over is necessary." I said. I hope we don't do that. "I'm going to help Dan take care of the bandits. You guys should try to become friends with Andy and Brenda while I'm doing that." I said. "That's easy. I got charm coming out of my ass." Larry said. "Yeah. That's ... Real charming dad."

"Where's Carley and Ben?" Lee asked. "Since Carley ate some of the food on the way to get us, she volunteered to stay behind and watch the motor inn until we get back." Lilly explained. "Hey, I remembered seeing kids in your group, so I went ahead and fixed that swing while you were out." Andy explained. "Hope you kids like swings!" He said to duck and Clem. "A swing! I love swings! Just like at my treehouse! Come on duck!" Clementine said. "Why don't you kids go play on the swing, huh?" Kenny suggested, knowing they would do it.

...

"See any thing?" Dan asked. "No." I answered. We kept walking. "I know it's around here. Keep walking." Dan said. I noticed a soup can on the ground. I picked up. Could have belonged to save lots, but no direct proof. I noticed a tent, some other stuff a short distance away. "I think I found it." I said. "Oh shit, there it is." Dan said. "We should move quietly, incase someone is there." I noted.

we moved up slowly. I used my scope to see of anyone was there. Can't tell if anyone is in the tent but elsewhere looks clear. "See anybody? "Dan asked. "No, but I can't see inside the tent." I answered quietly. "Watch my back John, I'm gonna check out the tent." Dan ordered. I watched the tent. He walked to it slowly. When he opened it he pointed his gun. "Clear." He said. He sounded almost disappointed.

"This camps too small, can't be there main base." He noted. "Maybe there are other camps around here like this." I suggested. "Take a look around here anyway. There must be some shit they stole from us." he said. I looked at the stuff here. The only things useful I learned was that it the bandits main base could be the save lots building. Or at least some kind base is their, and that this whoever was in this camp was here recently. I looked through more boxes.

"some of these boxes came from the dairy." I noted. "Pro'Bly the food we been givin em. Fuckers crossed the line." Dan responded. I looked at some kind of camera or something. "What have you got there." Dan asked. "Video camera. Battery's dead though." I said as I checked if it worked. "Oh, good." Dan responded. That's weird. What did he think was on this. "What else they got over here? Let's see if we can find anything useful and then get a move on." Dan said.

"I see you handle that gun I lent ya pretty well. You a hunter?" He asked. "I used to go hunting with my dad years ago. I also was a police before people started to come back from the dead." I answered. "Lilly also has a tight training schedule, so that keeps my skills sharp." I said. "Huh. I thought Lee said he was the leader." Dan said. "He sort of is the leader. Lilly and Kenny spend their time trying to take control, arguing over everything. Most of the decisions get decided by Lee's vote on what to do, since everyone else tries to stay out of them." I explained.

I looked into the tent. I looked through the stuff, and noticed Clementine's hat. I realized she wasn't wearing Today. "Don't you fucking move." A woman said. "Shit!" Dan said, pointing his rifle. I pointed mine. "Put your guns down. I ain't going back. You tell em Jolene ain't going back." She said, pointing a crossbow to me. Who is this woman? "Have I arrested you before?" I asked. She may thinkwe are the bandits. "Hey, we had a deal. No shooting as long as we gave you food." Dan said. "What the fuck happened?"

"You had a deal with them. I ain't them." She said. So what is her problem. "I know you." Jolene said looking to dan. "I know what you are, what you do." She said. "You don't know me!" Dan said. "Steal my shit! Steal everything from me!" She said. She thinks we're the bandits does she. "We aren't with the bandits, and you don't seem to be either." I said. "Why are you alone, by yourself? What happened?" I asked.

"That's a hell of a question, mister" She said. "They told me I would be safe with them... Men who lived here." She started. "It weren't save. Not for me. And not for my girl." She continued. "They didn't treat her nice. Not at all. Took her into the woods. Wouldn't tell me where." She said. "I begged them. In every way I could think. They just laughed... So I killed em. And I'm stayin here until she comes back to me. One way or another. She'll come back." She finished. She went insane waiting for it. Damn.

"Now maybe you didn't here me last time. When I asked you sweat. Put the damn guns down!" she said. "You think I won't kill you? Im gonna take this here crossbow and put it right through your eyeball. And right into your goddamn brain." She threatened. I put my gun down. "your not men. Your monsters. All men are monsters. Take what they want, then destroy it all. Take a can of beans, Take a little girl, it's all the same to you."

"Where did you get the hat?" I asked. I might learn something useful. "The little girl." She answered. "Did you steal it?" I asked. "So what if I did. Your friend stole her from me." She said. What? I better ask Lee about this. "What are you talking about?!" I asked. "You know what? I changed my mind. I'm gonna put this arrow right through your balls. String em up on that tree." She said. "Then I'm gonna head down to that farm, kill every goddamn person I see!"

"Don't shoot! I don't want to kill you." I warned, pulling my handgun from my pocket. "Like you could kill me. They couldn't kill me. They tried. Killin everyone. Take all the dead you want, we'll make more!" She is insane. "Go on. Tell I'm boy. Tell I'm what you got I mind for—" she said before dan shot her. "God dammit." Dan said. "You just shot her!" I yelled. "She had a crossbow pointed at my forehead!" Dan said. "It's a clean shot. Straight through the forehead. That's some fine shooting there. still, what a waste."

...

The first thing I should do is talk to Lee. "Lee?" I asked him. As he was headed toward the barn. "Yeah?" He said. "You have a minute?" I asked. "Sure." He said. "Did Clementine lose her hat?" I asked. "Yeah. You noticed?" He said. "I found it." I showed him the cap I took from the camp. "Some woman that used to be with the bandits took it. I think she was insane. She killed everyone of the bandits at that camp because they wouldn't tell her where they took her daughter. She only knows she is somewhere in the forest. She said you took Clem from her, but she already said her own daughter was taken by the bandits into the forest somewhere." I explained.

"Damn. Where is she?" Lee asked. "Dan shot her. She had a crossbow, and was threatening to shoot. Dan shot first. Right through the head." I explained.. "You learn anything else?" Lee asked. "She had some food from the dairy, but I also learned where their main base might be." I answered. "Where?" He asked. "The Save lots store. I've been their before, so I know where it is." I explained. "So are we heading their later?" Lee asked. "Another day. Maybe tomorrow. If we are going to them, we should go at full strength." I answered.

...

After that, I decided to just relax for a while. Kenny and Lee were doing something with in the back. I decided to see what they were up too, at least to make sure nothing bad happens. "Hey. What's up?" I asked quietly. "Kenny heard something behind this door. He wants to get it open so we could see what's in there." Lee whispered. "I could open it if I had the right tools." I noted. "I know how to pick locks. No good if I don't have anything to pick with. You have any other ideas?" I said quietly. "We were going to unscrew the lock off." Kenny answered. "That could work. Hut we have to get rid of Andy for a while." I said. Lee left to go put the plan into motion.

When Lee came back, the generator was broken. I hope it's easy to fix, what ever he did. The bell rang. Crap. "We better hurry." I said quietly. "Mom! Dad! Dinner time! Dinner time!" Duck yelled excitedly. "Okay honey. Let's get dad." Katja said. "Dad! Daaaad! Let's eat!" Duck bega. Yelling excitedly. "Lee, Kenny, go. I'll catch up." I said. "Alright." Lee said. I began unscrewing each screw. The lock came off. When I opened the door, I saw blood everywhere. Looked like they used a saw in one room, when who or what sawed, started bleeding everywhere. I also saw traps. Remember Lee mentioned the guy he saved had his leg caught on a this kind of trap!

"Boy, Didn't you hear the bell? Dinner time." Andy said. Oh shit. "Why is there so much blood in there?" I asked. "Look, we have food here, but Danny and I still have to do a little hunting to keep everyone we catch something in the woods, we skin it, dress it back there. Mama doesn't like us to make a in the house. so you see? Nothing to worry about." Andy explained. "Do your traps have release latches?" I asked. "What do you mean?" He asked. "A guy got his leg caught on a trap like that. It was customized with the latch removed. I thought it was the bandits, but it could have been one of yours." I explained. "Maybe they sabotaged some of ours to use on people. We noticed some went missing." Andy guessed. "Maybe. I hope so." I said.

...

"Excuse the mess. We had to block the back door after a walker got upstairs." Andy said as we got in. "Don't worry. That was a while ago, and they ain't been back in since." Andy assured. I sat down at the table. "Everybody sit down, I'll go get the meal. Oh this is a delight." Brenda said. "I could eat a horse." Kenny commented. What are we eating anyway? "Where's mark?" I asked "Now don't you worry about him. I've already brought some food up. You just let him rest." Brenda said. I'm starting to think they are trying to keep us away from Mark. "Should I go wash my hands first?" I asked. Of coarse I'll do more than that.

"Bathrooms right outside the hall. And be sure to get under you're nails. you've been muckin' around in the dirt all day." Brenda said. I quietly went upstairs. I thought I was heard part way but no one noticed. I Looked in Marks room, but it was empty. I checked the closet. There is a lot of medical supplies and a cord unplugged. What does it plug into? I plugged it in. I went back to marks room, and realized a light was coming from under the bookshelf. I moved it. It was blocking a door. Why? I opened it. Mark was on the floor with his legs missing. What the hell?!

"Mark?!" I asked. "John..." Mark said Trailing off. "What happend?!" I asked. "Brothers..." He answered. "Where are your legs?!" I asked. "Don't... Eat... Dinner..." Mark said. The first thing I did was run. I can't let anyone eat Mark! When I got there, they already started. Fuck! "Your Eating Mark!" I yelled. "What are you talking about?" Lee asked. "Mark is upstairs with his legs chopped off. The room behind the barn. They did it their. They had one of those traps. The ones that that guy Lee founds leg was caught on. They Eat PEOPLE! They were going to eat him, They are making us eat Mark!" Everyone was talking at the same time. "Everything could have turned out ok for you folks." Dan said.

"He woulda died anyway. We gotta think about livin!" Andy said. "Settle done, honey." Brenda said. "Growin up in rural Georgia, your taught not to waste. It's how I was Raised, it's how I raised my boys. Now you got monsters around that do noting but eat people. And for what? To continue to rot until they eat some more! We think we can put that meat to better." Brenda explained. "Your just like the bandits!" I said. I reached for my handgun. I think we are going to be fighting soon. The bandits probably know they were eating people when you think about it. I realized that's what Jolene wanted him to tell me. "Andy's right. We only go after folks who were gonna die anyway." Brenda said.

"You were planning on eating us next." I said. "What?" Lee asked. "The woman at the save lots camp. Remember Dan. She almost told me. That's why you shot her isn't it!" I said Looking to dan. "Sure is." He answered. "Clementine Run!" Lee yelled. They pointed their guns. Crap. "We got plenty use for ya'll here." Dan said. "Don't make me shoot anyone!" I yelled, pointing my gun. "That didn't well for Jolene." Dan commented. I shoot Andy in the arm, making him drop his gun. I shoot dan next as I ran out. I don't know why I did.

...

I ran back to the Motor Inn. Carley was on look out. "John?! Where is everyone else?" She asked. "Back at the Dairy. The Saint John's are cannibals. They were going to make us eat Mark's legs. Some of us DID eat Marks legs. We need to go back for them." I explained as I grabbed as much ammo as I could. "Alright." she said, loading her gun. "Doug, Stay here with the kid." I said. "Got it." He said. Now to come back in force!

...

when we got back Dan and Andy were talking. "How do we handle this. We need at least one of them alive to find out where everyone else is. They might not be here." I said. "We can shoot at least one of them before they see us." Carley said. "Wait, listen." The two were talking about wether to keep duck or Katja. They said the others were in the Barn. "Im going to charge Dan. You shoot Andy BEFORE he can shoot me."I said. I went in, They weren't watching outside, so that made it easy to sneak up on them. I lunged at dan. A second later Andy was shot. As I fought with Dan, he attempted to move me toward a trap he left on the ground. I struck him in the same area of his chest I shot earlier, which was weakened. He stumbled onto the trap.

"You see! You understand now, don't you. You can have me! It's how the world works now. Give part of yourself... So others can live." Dan said. That trap was hurting his leg but I doubt he cares. "That's why you killed Jolene isn't it. So she doesn't tell us anything. Had she lived long enough to, you wouldn't have left the place." I yelled to him. "I should kill you. But I won't. Not like this." I said. I took his rifle and walked toward the locked room. I shoot the lock off. I walked toward the door and opened it.

"John!" Clementine yelled, glad that I was Okay. "You just ran and left us!" Larry yelled. "Honestly guys, if I stayed, I probably would have died or ended up causing some of you to die. Maybe both. None of us would have escaped to free us, and we would still be here, waiting to get eaten." I said. "He has a point." Lee said, getting up. "Lee!" Clementine said. Guess he was like that since I left. "Carley is outside, watching. The one of the brothers is dead, the other is stuck on one of their traps. You can decide what to do with him." I explained. "Brenda is in the house somewhere. The rest of Kenny's family should be with her." I added.

...

Me and Kenny entered the house quietly. "Andy? Danny, is that you?" Brenda asked. "Danny is in the barn. He got what he deserved." I said. I wonder what the others are doing with him. "Come ere." I heard Brenda say. "Let me go." Katja yelled. Kenny Ran toward the house. He ran at Brenda, and got shot. Damn it! The door shut. Part way since Kenny blocked it. "Don't do this. You don't want to." I said As finished opening the partially opened door. "Don't come any closer." She said. "Do you really want to do this!?" I asked. She walked back. I walk forward. "I'll kill her, John." She threatened. "Let her go. You've lost enough Today." I said. "Please listen to him." Katja begged. "I'll do it!" Brenda warned. she walked back again. I walk forward.

"What your doing isn't changing anything. We all die no matter what. We turn if we don't destroy the brain, this is all pointless!" I yelled. She walked back. Suddenly someone grabbed her. Mark! Mark was a crawler. He reached through the railing to eat Brenda. "Great work Mark! You got your meal today. You got you meal." I said to the walker, despite it not understanding what I was saying. I took Brenda's gun from the and shot him in the head. I shot Brenda next. I'm glad this is over. Finally.

...

As we were coming back, we found a van. I can't tell if it's abandoned or anything. The lights were on, doors open. "Hey! Anyone there?" I called out. I walked up to it. Empty. The gass ran out too. Whoever was here probably went to find was behind me. He took the keys from inside the car to unlock the back of it. when he did, I was amazed by the amount of food. That could keep us stocked for weeks. I realized this truck can't be abandoned. Whoever was here WILL be back. We cant take this."Oh crap!" Kenny said when he saw the Food. "Baby, you gotta see this!" Kenny said. "There's a shit load of food and supplies back here."

"This food could save all of us." Katja said. "We can't take this. We don't know anything about who owns it, for all we know it's some small group not to different from us, trying to survive. Or The Bandits. You saw what they did To mark." I said. "we don't know if these people are dead." Ben added. "If they come back, then were just monsters who came out of the woods, and ruined they're lives." Lilly said. I was a bit surprised by this. "Who cares. We need this food as much as they do. They left it out in the open for us to take, that's they're fault." Larry said, not to anyone's surprise. He made a great point but that doesn't make taking it right.

"This stuff isn't ours." Clem said. "Dad, whose car is it." Duck asked. "Don't worry about that duck, it's ours now." Kenny said. "It's abandoned Ducky, don't worry." Katja said. "You don't abandon this much food! We can't take this." I argued. "You're right. We shouldn't take this." Lee said. "What? Did you get some kind of meal the rest of us missed on? We HAVE to take this stuff." Kenny said. "You would be stupid NOT to!" Larry said. "We'll survive with out it." Lee said. "The hell we will!" Kenny argued. "We'll find a way." Lee said. "What have we got in here." Kenny said. I left because I don't want to know.

...

When I got back, I was almost shot. "Watch it!" I shouted. "Sorry!" The new guy said. I walked over to the car. I started it and drove past the open gate. I've had enough of this.

...

After several weeks, it's done! Now to just work on the next chap where:

John finds his old group

Alot of OC's make their debut

we meet two unseen characters from the walking dead game.


End file.
